IN LOVING MEMORY
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Glitches memory,fragmented as it is,of his life when he could remember his name...And hers
1. Chapter 1 Hanged man

IN LOVING MEMORY

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of this If I did we d have a bloody series by now. My cat Liberty is negotiating for the rights.(She'll probably trade them for catnip)

AN This is all typed up,but I 'm only adding new chapters once a week. (Because I can) It reads better as a whole,but its too long not to break up.Feedback is loved.And yes Chapter One is named for the tarot card

Chapter 1 Hanged man

He loved her.  
He had always loved her.  
She didn't belong to him,it wasn't that kind of love. But it was love.  
Glitch lay in the grass quietly contemplating as evening enfolded him. It was important his addled brain remember that fact,from the day those lavender eyes had locked into his,he(who ever he was) had loved her.And he failed her.Glitch shot an irritated glance toward Cain. Did all tin men snore so loudly?It was hard enough trying to remember in silence.On his other side,Dg was just starting to drift off.She was also beginning to shiver. Glitch got up and placed his tattered jacket across her.  
"Here,its been through a bit,but its warm,"he smiled,closing his eyes. "I wish I could remember what.It must have been nice once "  
"Its nice the way it is." DG murmured in reply.Her true meaning was veiled,but Glitch caught it.  
"Glitch"  
"HMM"  
"What if the mystic man wont see us"  
"Of course he will,Kitten.He has answers and answers need questions"  
"I hope you're right"  
Dg wouldn't ask Cain,wouldn't show uncertainty to anyone but Glitch.The girl with the lavender eyes was the same way She was upside down when they met.No,he was upside down. Ostracized and ridiculed by the others his age,they ambushed him and hung him from a tree.  
"Lets see you think your way out of that"  
Thinking with all the blood rushing to his head was almost as hard as thinking with half a brain.("At least I think its half a brain" Glitch told a skeptical Raw once) By using basic mechanical principals and his white shirt,he was able to pull himself right side up.He'd just caught hold of a branch to steady himself when a soft voice startled him "What are you doing"  
"Wha-ahh"  
He slipped and was right back where he started.  
In all 8 annuals of his life,he'd never been so happy to have remembered his red and black striped undershirt.  
"Its an experiment" He nodded with all the confidence he wasn't feeling.  
The lavender eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah see,I gotta get down with out landing on my head"  
"Have you figured it out yet?" She had decided to play along. She was intrigued.  
"Nenlethel" He hadn't meant to answer in the language of the ancients,it had just rolled out.He blushed. "I mean,one minute" He swung his lithe body and caught the sleeve of his white shirt,righting himself."Here we go." He smiled triumphantly.  
She nodded,impressed. "Now what"  
"Now,I get a nice friendly girl to untie my ankles." He hinted enticingly.  
She just stared. "Wouldn't that be cheating?" She asked fiercely "Course not! The idea is not to land on my head.Ive accomplished that part myself"  
The lavender eyes turned skeptical. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to ruin your experiment. And I don't even know you"  
"Its my experiment and I say its fine. As to our never meeting,Ive never been to Finaqua"  
She stared fiercely as a blush crept up her cheeks. He merely smiled.  
"Do you know what Finaqua means?" She asked curiously "Magical waters" He replied smoothly."Ive been learning the language of the ancients for years now." His smile faltered,but his tone remained confident."I can teach you some if you'd like.Though truth be told, translations are easier If I were right side up"  
She smiled warmly and untied him.  
"Thank you Majesty" He bowed.  
"You needn't call me that." She blushed "But you are"  
"I know but my name is..."


	2. Chapter 2 Her gift

Im posting this early because I probably wont have time tomorrow

Chapter 2 Her gift

"Glitch!" No that wasnt her name."Come on,Glitch,Mr Cain wants to get back on the road"  
The voice was wrong too. similar but not quite hers. Her daughter perhaps? She d had a girl named..a synapse fired off suddenly.

"DG!" Glitch sat up quickly,but the connection was already gone.

"Get up get moving" Cain growled

"Good morning to you too, suns shine!" Glitch shot back."Id ask how you slept,but I already a a log infested with Bog competing to be the loudest bog frog in all of the O.Z.-"

"Yeah,youd know all about being loud" Cain grumbled

"DG sleep well?" Raw asked timidly.

"I did, thank you Raw." DG smiled. She turned to Glitch. "Heres your coat quite soft."

"Oh thanks." Glitch smiled,holding the worn fabric tenderly. "I think it was a present"

"I have something For you" the girl with the lavender eyes was almost a woman and he nearly full grown,about 18 anuals old

"You are too kind my queen." he bowed,lowering his brown eyes rolled hers."But you cant just give me gifts,its improper!"

"You give me gifts all the time."

" Only on birthdays, holidays like Chirstmas and special occassions. It's diffrent"

"This is a specail ocasion" She blushed.

"No it isnt"

"Just open it."She thrust the brown box into his undid the knot of the brown cord.

"This is an advisors coat!" He yelped,running a long finger delicatly over the gold fringe.

"It d just be a formality really. Ive been taking your advice for ages and Im going to keep coming to you no matter what. I need you,old friend"

The sudden uncertainty and desperation in her voice made him look up, he tucked the coat under one arm and hugged her could see she needed a hug.  
"It would be the highest honor" 


	3. chapter 3 DGs arivals

Chapter 3 DGs Arivals

"Coat too big" Raw snorted distastefully.

"That dosnt gotta get in to see the mystic the only one who can help DG." Glitch shoved the hat on his head. It strangled his tangled curls and rubbed uncomfortably against his slipped on the cloak.

"Say Raw,what were you before you were an entree on the Pahpays menu?"

"Raw was still coward. Raw get scared."

Glitch thought it over as best he was scared sometimes.

up this much higher stuck.  
There was someone below like him,but not as stuck.

Just a girl she had said.  
Just a girl.  
A stranger.  
A stranger he knew.  
Did that make sense?  
How did he know a stranger to the O.Z?  
Wait.  
Whay was DG calling herself a stranger?

Dg first arived in the O.Z. on a dark winters day. It was snowing lake was frozen stood still

"Ahamo!" The queen begged. "Please where is my husband? Why isnt he here"  
His heart twisted within him.

Azka-d had had a fever. Ahamo had taken her to see a 'doctor'  
What was a doctor?  
Medicoats?  
No,Azka-d still had her part of his.

No Azka-d had a fever and Ahmao had taken her to Central city.  
He was all she he was getting to her,come hell or highwater(A phrase of Ahamos that he had never the rare occassion it slid through his Neroglia,Glitch still didnt comprehend the meaning.)

He marched in,brown coat flapping,eyes locked on hers.  
"Im here majesty."

"The baby. Shes early. She wasnt suposed to come until spring"

"Maybe she wanted to get to know us better before setting off to Finaqua in spring"  
The queen gave a feeble laugh. He talked coaxed and Reminicsed until she had calmed down.  
"21 Anuals and 2 children already" He smiled and dabbed her sweating forhead.

"Your a full anual older. Why arent you married?"

"I have my whole life to worry about ,I got my hands full with you three"  
The queen laughed softly.  
"Oh,really"  
"do you really think Id leave poor Ahamo all on his own for you three to gang up on him"  
The queen chuckled and fell back in exauhtion.  
The baby nurse maid hurridly wrapped the child in a blanket and handed her to him. The nurse left to fetch a viewer. He looked down at the wriggling bundle in his arms and his words echoed back to him.  
"I got my hands full with you three"  
He looked up at the closed door the nurse had exited, then back to the wriggling baby.  
"I didnt mean Litterally!" 


	4. Chapter 4 The Princess and the Angel

Chapter 4 The Princess and the Angel

Cain sat across from glitch and watched DGs sleeping form warily.

",do you know who she is?"

Glitched nodded.

"DG" He replied proudly. "She told you that days ago. And you call me a headcase!"

"Shes the princess" Cain whispered urgently.

"Shes the angel." Glitch replied

"But I'm the princess" Azkadillia repeated

"You both are Azakald-Az" Ahamo soothed his older daughter. It was almost possible to miss the blush creeping up the fathers face.

He looked away. It was a game now,he reflected. But how long before Azka-d learned the truth? Her own father couldn't pronounce her name. Perhaps she could adjust to being called Az. But Az was for family,and he felt it disrespectful to call her Azkadillia when the prince consort couldn't. So he called her Azka-d She didn't mind being called Azka-d.  
She did mind her sister taking her title.

"Perhaps we could call her something else?" He suggested brightly. "Azka-d, what would you call her?"

"Sis" the small girl responded promptly.

"Uam I cant call her Sis" He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. Ahamo was good enough to swallow his grin.

"Angel then" Azkadillia shrugged.

"My princess and my angel." The queen was a special smile that made her glow. A smile that belonged to them,her husband and children.

"What should we name her? Lylo said she ll be strong willed and adventurous."

"I think we should name her after the Gale" Ahamo answered quickly.

He nodded in agreement.

"I like that." the queen nodded "Dorethianasea Gaiyleianos"

"Majesty,all due respect,Ill never be able to pronounce that." He lied

"What about Dae Jeeh?" The queen asked.

He closed his eyes,hoping

"DG. That's quite nice." Ahamo smiled.

OK Ahamo couldn't pronounce her name the facsimile was closer.

"Come along,Az,lets let mom and DG rest." Ahamo took his eldest hand and lead her out.

"Az the princess and Deeg the angel." Azkadillia sang out.

He slipped out and began to scurry back to his apartments. Ahamo caught him by the arm.

"Thank you."

"It was nice of you to invite me. Normally only family is present in the naming ceremony."

"No saved me in there. I already cant pronounce my eldest ,I can barely say yours!"

"My name,your grace?" 


	5. Chapter 5 His Gift Or 1208

Chapter 5 His Gift

"Are you glitching again?"DG knelt beside him.

Her fingers like fire against his she sick? No Glitch was just cold.

"Mr Cain says we ll be at the northern Island by Sunset tomorrow."

Demilos wagon was fast.

"I said If nothing goes wrong we ll be at the northern Island by Suns set tomorrow."Cain corrected from the front.

"Mr. Optimism,ladies and gentlemen "Glitch cried cheerfully.

They spent that night huddled together 'For warmth' DG had said.

As far as Glitch could figure,when he could figure, Something called a nor'easter went to that Kansas place during the travelers would 'huddle for warmth'.So it must have been a pretty big beastie,to take up so many beds. Glitch hoped the nor'easter smelled better than the Pahpay.  
Glitch was sandwiched between Raw and DG

Wouldn't you know,fuzzy was a cuddler. DG was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in two blankets and her head on Glitches' shoulder.  
Glitch thought he caught a hint of amusement in Cains eyes, as they sparkled in the firelight.

"This is payback for that 'Mr. Optimism' comment earlier isn't it?"

"Could be " The tin man chuckled with a shrug

Outside the wind howled,rattled the window and blew on by with no apology.  
DG whimpered softly.  
Glitch pulled her closer.  
Silence settled down around them again.

"1208"

"What?"

"1208"

"What's that?"

"A number."

"I know its a why that number?"

"Its important"

Cain stared

"Get some sleep,Glitch."

"1208 " Glitch nodded with a smile.

He was glad to see her. Even with what others avoided the pale 11 annual old boy,So the fact that she had come all the way to milltown just to see him meant a lot.  
"Good morning,your grace" Tinker Smith tipped his hat awkwardly. The tiktok man was currently being repaired.

"Highness." the boys father mumbled around the screws in his mouth.

He knelt on the frozen ground. "Your Majesty! Your radiance is most welcomed. Any humble service-"

She giggled. They all knew it was a social tapped his shoulder and he stood. She cleared her throat,playing along.

"I require some i may borrow your apprentice?" She asked in mock royal tones.

He bit his lip. He wasn't used to having friends,let alone a friend who was the princess.

The repair man of Milltown nodded. "Go on son."

The smell of fresh bread filled the cabin as the princess and repair mans apprentice ran in. She slammed both her hands on the kitchen table.  
He tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You didn't call base" He panted,coming to a stop.

"Oh" She sat suddenly,deflated.

"Its a stupid game anyway. I don't know why they play it."He shrugged, dropping down beside her.

"Whats it called again?"

"Tag"

She nodded "And the one we played last time,hide and seek right?"

He nodded.

"Do you know what today is?" she blushed suddenly.

"December 8Th " he replied. "So?"

"So? "she repeated,going pale. "What do you mean so?"

"Its December 8Th,day before the 9Th,after the 7Th of the last month-"

"How could you forget? You never forget anything! Ever!" She cried fiercely.

"Well I wouldn't go so far as never ever" He stuttered in surprise.

She pounced,quick and pinned him down and sat on his head.

"I'm gonna squash your giant brain!"

"Go ahead."He replied cheerfully. "I don't need it"

She got off his head and sat on the floor beside sat up and she brushed the dust from his curls.

"How can you say that? You the smartest guy in the O.Z."

"Lot of good that ll do.I suppose it will be a comfort to the people of Milltown,having the smartest guy in the O.Z. as their repair man."

She brushed the last of the dust from his hair and looked him squarely in the eyes."You are meant for greatness" She replied with quiet certainty

"Happy birthday your grace."

Her eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously.

"You did remember!"

"Most important day of the year."

"Your princesses birthday?" She asked warily

"My best friends birthday" He corrected softly.

She lunged forward suddenly. He was unprepared for the hug and fell back.

"Dfffoumatorfaserat?"

"What?" She let go just as suddenly

"Do you want your present?"He pulled out a small metal gadget with a few buttons.

"What is it?" she asked,turning a small knob on the side.

"Well I haven't named it officially,but I call it a tdesphtl.  
A Tridimensionalenergystoredprojectedholographictimeloop"

"You invented it?"

He nodded.

The door flew open and two figures ran in.  
The girl slammed both her hands on the kitchen table. the boy tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You didn't call base" He panted,coming to a stop.

"Oh" She sat suddenly.

"Amazing!"

He shrugged modestly -  
**Sneak preview**

Chapter 6 Snow dancers

"Promise you wont tell? I'd get in trouble."

"I'd get in more " he laughed "The clearing is just up ahead"

"Cant we wait until morning and just use the Tridimensiondohickyholographthingamajigtimeloopgadget?" She whined plaintively.

"The real thing is better." He promised." Do you want my coat?"

"No then you'd be cold and I'd have to hear you whine" 


	6. Chapter 6 Snow dancers

Chapter 6 Snow dancers

AN I want to thank my reviewers and readers. I know some of this is still a bit spotty. I'm fixing it I promise. Im posting this early because Thursday is a holiday and Ill be busy the rest of the week and possibly a fair bit of next week.

_putt putt Click hiss_

"Oh that wasn't good." Glitch moaned,leaning toward the back.

"You alright back there?" Cain asked from the front.

"Yeah just...freezing."

"It's freezing!" She complained with a shiver.

"That's because you're standing still." He laughed. He spun in a small circle and kept walking. "Come on not much farther."

He went back and took her hand. It was the middle of the night,and he'd be strung up by the toes for leading the 12 annual old princess out in the wilderness.

"Promise you won't tell? I'd get in trouble."

"I'd get in more. " he laughed "The clearing is just up ahead."

"Can't we wait until morning and just use the Tridimensiondohickyholographthingamajigtimeloopgadget?" She whined plaintively.

"The real thing is better." He promised. " Do you want my coat?"

"No then you'd be cold and I'd have to hear _you_ whine!"

They laughed the rest of the way to the clearing.

"There." he pointed to the sky.

Two comets passed by,side by slowly streaked across the sky.

"The dancing princesses!" She gasped in awe.

"Only seen once every thousand annuals. And only in the O.Z."

"I wrote a song about them,do you want to hear?" She asked shyly.

He nodded,eyes bright with eagerness."How about back at the palace,with a warm cup of tea? You're turning blue."

"Sounds good."

He took her hand and began trudging back "Come on."


	7. Chapter 7 Things He Knew

Chapter 7 Things He Knew

AN almost done duckies. Hope you enjoyed this. i have some other chapters I couldnt fit with where i wanted to end it. Most of the flashbacks in that one have a central storyline

Glitch walked around examining all the walls. He had been here before. But it was different now. Weren't there supposed to be pictures?

Ah there.

Cain and DG had found one.

"You knew my mother." Dg pointed to the picture.  
"I knew I wasn't crazy...or a convict." Glitch smiled at the picture. " I was the queens adviser."

"And Glitchthia?" He prompted.

"Umm." she looked at the sky,then at the grass. "I don't know."

"Then guess. " he encouraged. "Its okay to be wrong."

"How would you know? " She burst out suddenly. "Your never wrong!" She stood and marched away.

"Hey,whoa!" He trotted after her. "Sometimes I am ones wrong sometime or another."

"Not you! You've never made a mistake." She crossed her arms.

"The day we met,I sat under the wrong tree. I was hanging upside down. But it was okay,because I got to meet you. Sometimes,the mistakes are the best things we can do."

She smiled a little.

"I think you know what Glitchthia means."

"Is it..Hope Lives?"

He smiled and nodded.

"The queen sat," Dg recited uncertainly."Gazing hopefully out upon her frozen for her daughters return!" Dg bolted up the stairs,followed closely by Glitch.

Upstairs.  
More memories were sure to emerge.

Glitch stood looking at the harp for a long moment. The queen played the harp,the song she wrote about the comets. she sang it to...to

"No."

The memory was gone,if it even came in the first place. Glitch dropped the sheet and began examining the walls . There had to be something.

Raw fidgeted uneasily.

"Bad things. bad things happened here." Raw croaked.

"What 'bad things'? DG asked.

"We go," he insisted, taking her hands and pulling her towards the door. "We go now."

She stood firm. Glitch sighed. Even as a child shed been stubborn. Many times he d been forced to bargain with her.

"No," Dg insisted "No, I need to know."

Raw shook his head, tears cascaded over his face.

"Raw, please."

Cain nodded to Raw. "Tell her."

Glitch approached curiously as an image appeared in the mirror.

_"Two little princesses dancing in a row, spinning fast and freely on their little toes. Where the light will take you, there is only one way to know."_

That was the one she wrote about the was a lullaby for Dg pestered him for ages to make a music box that played it. He pretended to be too busy so it d be a surprise. He knew she'd like it he knew...he knew her! That was Dg!

"Wait, Thats you." Glitch said, the revelation taking even him by surprise. "I knew you, too!"

But it couldn't be. Azka-D.....did something and Dg was gone ..hunh?

A girl in a green dress approached the sleeping DG with a stately stride far beyond her years.

"⌠The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she," the older girl recited.

"Thats Azkadellia," Glitch whispered. "Marbles or not, evil like that you dont forget."

Glitch froze. He wanted to grab Dg and her far from here. Back to Kansas. Before Azka-d came and killed her again.

But whether he was glitching or just terrified,he couldn't move a muscle.

In the mirror scene,the queen returned and brought the dead DG back to life.

_"I gave my power and my light to save someone very special, my angel."_

Ohh so that's what she had meant.

she was far older,the years showing in her lavender eyes.

"Majesty. " He bowed.

"What news?" She asked quietly. They were in the garden of Finaqua,the last safe place.

"There is still no sign of Tutor,dog or human. The west has Lynot still fights,but other than that..I'm afraid its futile,majesty." He sighed.

"You really should do something about that bitter cynicism,Ambrose. Have faith old friend. Glitchthia"


	8. Chapter 8 An Angel of Hope

AN Sad as it makes me, I had to finnish it here for the ending to work... Sorry too that this Chapters so short.

Chapter 8 An Angel of Hope

Glitch understood now. Dg was alive. She was their only hope. He swerved to avoid another mobat.  
where was she?

He was staring at his own brain "Glitch" There was more to it than

"Do you remember your name?" the sorceress mocked. His name wasn't important.

"Glitch...Glitch Glitch Glitch"

The sorceress smiled coldly. "That's a much better name for you now."

Dg lived. Glitch tripped Hope lived.  
The mobats swarmed.  
It would be alright.  
Glitch waved them away.  
He hadn't failed her.  
The room was spinning.  
He, who ever he was had always loved her.  
Everything was going black.  
He had always loved her.  
Just before the darkness took him,he remembered once more,  
he loved her.

THE END....Or is it? ( keep your eyes peeled for Glimpses in Glitches)

An Well thanks for reading. Ill probably vanish for a while,but Ill come back when I have more typed up and ready to go! Also, Im going back to try to fix my other stories,where the spacing or punctuation went south


End file.
